Zerieth and Zack in Goon Swarm Strikes
by Zerieth
Summary: Zerieth and Zackarias attempt to strike up a deal with Goon Swarm after several Sons of Sahara ships are destroyed. M for cursing Violence Suggestive themes. Read and Rate to let me know how its doing. Regardless I will continue to add chapters.


Foreward: Greetings, I am Zerieth. The story you are about to read has some truth in it. Some of the vents depicted in the really did occur in Eve Online. Also several of the corporations mentioned in this tale are real corporations. I do not own any part of this game nor do I personally belong to any of the true organizations listed.

Now the character I am writing about is a real character I created within the game. I feel that he has gained enough of a back ground to be welcome to a story. Now that you have been warned keep in mind these few things;

Capsuleers are bloody difficult to truly kill off

Capsuleers are not always the most rational

Some suggestive themes will be present in this story.

A black ship exited a wormhole in the middle of absolutely nothing. It immediately activated its cloaking field and began making its away to warp speed. It would be about three minutes before that happened. The ship had good reason for being cloaked. While the inner parts of the worm hole belonged to its faction the outer area belonged to a different, rival corporation. Goon Squad. This massive corporation of capsuleers had the market cornered on a variety of useful things.

The ship exiting belonged to the corporation Sons of Sahara. They were in the same line of work as Goon Squad, which made them prime targets for its agents. This particular ship was a heavily modified Minmitar stealth vessel called a Cheetah. Its name was Masked Shadow, and it more than lived up to its name. With its added afterburners and sensor jammers this ship could pass through a battle field like a shadow with no one getting so much as a single lock on it. With its cloak making it totally invisible this was a ship that could fly right past a sensor ship and not even have to worry.

The captains name was Lee Holister, a member of the family that owned the Sons of Sahara. His ship only required a crew of four at any given time which made it a low maintenance vessel. To his left at comms was Sarah Margeret. At his right on weapons and shields was her brother, Mack. Finally at helm was Lee's best friend, and confident, Morio Shora. Together they combined to make a good team for the _Masked Shadow_. Today they were running a shipment of parts out to a cargo hauler two jumps from their system, Sosala. Once they arrived they would transfer the cargo to a hauler, and it would haul out to Dodixie 2 station to sell them. A quick hop. At least that's Lee thought.

Suddenly Sarah yelled, "Incoming vessel. Heading 210 by 009."

_Almost right behind us_, Lee thought. He looked at her screen, and sure enough space was warping as the ship came in. Suddenly a caldari missile boat, Battle ship class, dropped in behind them.

"We're fine so long as they don't get a fix on us and shoot blindly. Take evasive action and do not break our cloak."

"Sir if that ship has FoF missiles and they take some lucky shots we'll get torn apart," Mack said quietly.

Morio looked at his star charts and then crowed in delight. "There's an asteroid belt not to far from here. We can lose em in that, then make the jump."

"Sounds good. Okay Mor, take us into that belt. Keep the ship quiet, I don't want them hearing a peep. Don't even breathe."

The _Shadow_ accelerated to as fast a speed as it dared while under cloak towards a near by moon. The asteroid belt had formed around the sattelite years ago, and it was a good place to lose unwanted company. The _Shadow _soared into the belt and shut its engines down. It was now not only invisible, but unmoving.

The battle ship, a Drake Lee thought, cruised into the belt behind them. It sat at the edge as if uncertain as to its next move. _They thing the belt is mined! As if we had the time, but if it keeps them out I ain't telling them otherwise._ "Bring the engines up to one quarter speed. Get us through then align for a warp jump to the stargate."

"Aye sir."

Then everything went to hell. The Drake launched missiles in random vectors. The missiles smashed into asteroids in all directions. The dust the followed engulfed the Shadow, making her outline stand out. A person would have to blind not to see her, and already the Drake was moving into intercept.

"Screw that last order, drop the cloak they see us. Weapons and shields at full, engines go to maximum speed."

"Sir if we go to max we might smash into something. Most I can give you is half speed."

_Our savior is gonna be our killer!_ Already Lee could see that they had walked into a trap.

When the drake entered system it knew a cloaky would be coming out of that wormhole. Because of their proximity if they had dropped cloak to make a escape the drake would just scram them down and blow them to bits. Instead the cloaky would have to dodge the drake, and the closest space was the belt. Once there the drake could blow as many asteroids as it could to bits not only nullifying the cloak, but also making it to hazardous to get out at any real speed. In short the drake had offered them the chance to screw themselves, and they'd jumped right on it.

"Drake is attempting to lock on missiles sir. I've got them scrambled for the moment. Shall I open fire?"

"Go for it, everything we got."

The _Shadow_'s guns spoke, shooting streams of energy at the larger ship. The Drakes shields flared under the multiple hits, but the lightshow was just that, a light show. "No damage tot he drake sir. They have weapons lock on us, and are hailing."

"Ignore the hail. Last thing I wanna hear is some goony laughing in my face. I want all speed, I don't care about the hazards. Overheat the Shield boasters and weapons racks. Open fire with all then get us out of here at an angle that best nullifies their attacks."

The _Shadow'_s engines flared brilliantly as the ship surged out of the belt. It shuddered as small rocks slammed into the shields, but if finally broke free. Then the Drake ship poured out of the smoke and activated a Warp Scrambler.

"Shit sir, we've been scrammed!"

"Activate our stabalizers. Get us out of here!"

Mack flicked some switches then cursed. "Sorry sir, nothing I can do."

"That's okay Mack." Lee said sadly. "You tried your best."

The Drake fired several of its missile pods. The _Masked Shadow_ may have had great stealth abilities, but it wasn't able to take any kind of punishment. The last thought that Lee had before the fire claimed him was how on earth they had been found out. Then everything went black.


End file.
